Gems
As you fight creatures, you may come across a text that resembles... '' You find a Gem! '' This means that you have found a gem at random. Depending on the zone, it could be a grade 1 gem (*), grade 2 gem (**), grade 3 gem (***), or a grade 4 gem (****). Gems' abilities vary with each different type, as well as its effect, as determined by its grade. The list of gems is found below, along with its tier, its effects, and its change in your stats. If Neflarians wish, they may smash gems at the Equipment Shop or the Magic Shop for 40,000 gold for * gems, 90,000 gold for ** gems,160,000 gold for *** gems, 250,000 gold for **** gems, or sell them in Sales chat for more gold. Item Interactions Enchanting Gems Gems are only effective if they are enchanted into your equipment. In their original state, all normal equipment lower than item class 15 only have one gem slot, while all equipment item class 15 or higher, all shadow items, and all mystic items have two gem slots. More slots can be added via Item Slot Creation. Items are enchantable with gems at all Enchantment Shops, free of charge. Disenchanting Gems Shop-bought normal items can NO LONGER be disenchanted in the Neflarian world. Shadow items and Mystic items can be disenchanted at the cost of 500,000 gold per gem at any enchantment shops. If you have two or more gems in the item, you will need to disenchant multiple times. Each time, you have a 30% chance of losing the gem and keeping the item, 30% of losing the item and keeping the gem, 30% of keeping both, and 10% of losing both. Note that if you are trying to disenchant an item with more than one gem in it and you lose the item as a result of disenchantment, any gems that were left in the item are lost as well. Feeding Talismen Gems can be fed to a talisman to increase various other stats, many of which are different from the list below. Each talisman reacts differently to a gem. Once fed to a talisman, the gem can no longer be recovered. Gem Effects in Items Gems that haven't been fed to a talisman are only effective when enchanted into items. Gem effects are calculated from the left gemslot to the right gemslot, Right Hand, Left Hand, Armour, Spell 1, and Spell 2. 1. The percentage of stats is taken from your opponent and added to yours, dependent on the lower stat in question between you and your opponent. 2. Life and Vitality are two separate values. Vitality is the maximum amount of Life you can have, while Life displays your current health. To be noted, anything that gives life each round is added to your total life before the actual attacks have been made then the damage is done so what you are left with is your ending health after the round. Gems can also be fed to your talisman for added effects. To view the entire list, please see Talisman: Gem Effects. Category:Equipment Category:Drops